Wake Me Up
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Some things just don't stay dead. Tony knows this all too well. Set in the MOVIE verse, after the second movie. Slash! HankPymxTonyStark


_**Disclaimer: Nope, dont own the avengers or the song. **_

**_A/N- This is set in the MOVIE verse, after the second movie takes place. Fairly obvious spoiler alert and is slash! You've been warned!

* * *

_**

_Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
You keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart -45 by Shinedown_

He grunted, silently cursing his decision to visit the graveyard on that particular day, pulling his collar higher in a weak attempt at fighting off the rain.

He could have chosen any other day to go, but it just had to be then, he thought sarcastically; the anniversary of the death of one of his friends.

The mud slipped beneath his feet, making it hard to walk as he trudged forwards, hands shoved deep in his pockets to keep some warmth. No one else was insane enough to be there on such a day, although he had been called many things and sane was not one of them.

It was a stupid tradition that he'd come up with and he wasn't sure why, but he kept being pulled back to him, each time. Correction. He knew why. It was the same reason he had quit the Avengers a year after his friends death, around the same time that Hanks widow had gotten together with Captain America.

It was because he had cared a lot more than he was willing to let on; the rivalry between the two of them had been a front to get closer. It had backfired though. Hank was gone and he was stuck in this world.

Shaking himself out of his musings, he continued on, until he came to a large marble head stone, the name Hank Pym etched in it.

"Hey Hank." He greeted, placing a bouquet of storm battled flowers on the ground. "I told you I'd be back, and I brought more news. Janet is living with the captain now, they're engaged." He smirked slightly. "I slammed the door in their faces when they invited me to the wedding."

He sighed, tempted to sit on the ground, it wasn't like he could get much wetter. But then he'd be covered in mud. He stood.

"It's your two year anniversary buddy. I think we've grown close in these past two years." He could picture Hank sitting on the gravestone, nodding at the comment. "You know more about me than anyone else. So don't tell anyone, otherwise, I'll have to dig you up and kick your ass."

Lightning flashed above him, followed closely by thunder. He didn't bother covering his ears, just glancing up at the sky to watch the light display.

"That was close." He muttered, before turning back to the stone. "I should probably get going, but I'll be back tomorrow, if the storms not too bad."

He turned away with one last wave, slipping and sliding his way along the path.

A sudden force threw him off his feet to land face first in the mud, thunder booming overhead. It took him a moment to figure out what had happened. Lightning had struck near by, as in really close. Stunned, he lay there, swearing mentally that if this way Thors twisted idea of a joke, he wasn't laughing.

Tony climbed slowly to his feet, shaking his head and trying his best to wipe the mud from his face, before turning to see what happened. His eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight before him. The gravestone was in pieces strewn around the area, the ground around the grave scorched.

"What the hell?" He muttered, making his way slowly over there as the lightning and thunder slowly subsided before disappearing altogether. The storm slowly dispersed, leaving only a light rain. "What's going on?"

He'd have to tell the others what happened and then go track down Thor and find out what he had to do with this. Storms didn't just disappear.

Tony paused next to the scorched area, ready to pull out his phone and have someone take care of this when something happened. The ground in front of him began to move. He froze, unsure of what to do, when something that would haunt his nightmares for the next few months appeared.

A pale hand broke through the soil, clawing at the ground as though trying to escape.

Without thinking, he rushed forwards and grabbed the hand, pulling with all his strength, as slowly a arm appeared, then a shoulder, then a head, covered in mud, until finally with one last tug, the two went sprawling on he ground, Tony covered by this 'mud person'.

He knew they weren't dead, judging by the gasping coming from the person lying on top of him, he just wanted to know what the hell they were doing in his friends' grave.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped, propping himself up on his elbows when it became apparent that they weren't going to move.

The muddy face tilted, blinking up at them in confusion, before recognition appeared in deep brown eyes. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew those eyes.

"Th-" The person broke off, voice raspy as though from lack of use. They swallowed, trying again. "Tony?" The voice may have still been raspy, but he would know it anywhere. With a start, he reached up shakily, to wipe away most of the mud covering the mans face. He knew him. Knew him really well.

"Hank?" The name stuck in his throat and made it hard to breathe, as the other man stared at him. The other man that shouldn't even be there, he was supposed to be… "It can't be…you're…" He trailed off staring in wonder at the confused man draped across him.

"Where am I?" He'd never heard that level of terror in the other mans voice before. It took his a second to realize with horror that Hank had just broken out of a coffin, had just _woken up in a coffin. _He grabbed one of the other mans hands, pulling them up to check, just to see. His fingers were bleeding freely. A strong pulse beat under his fingers, faster then normal, but there.

"Hank." Tony repeated disbelievingly. People didn't just come back from the dead, no matter how happy it made him.

"What happened?" He didn't know how to answer him.

_What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_


End file.
